


Komorebi Forest

by FallenFurther



Series: Easter TAG exchange [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Computer Programming, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Forests, Gen, Hospitals, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Thunderbirds, Tumblr, Video & Computer Games, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for the 2020 Easter TAG exchange.Prompts: The boys organise an Easter Egg hunt for the Children’s Hospital and Anything John is ALWAYS welcome (but not Ridley)International Rescue have been asked to do an Easter Egg hunt, and John finds his own unique way to be involved.
Relationships: EOS/John Tracy, Gordon Tracy/John Tracy
Series: Easter TAG exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686976
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Komorebi Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillowDragonCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDragonCat/gifts).



John looked up from the code projected before him and stretched his neck. He was floating in Five and somehow, he still managed to get cramp. While turning his head this way and that, John stretched out his weary fingers. He hadn't spent hours on end coding in months, and although he used his hands while coordinating rescues and maintenance duties, those activities were never quite as intense as a coding session. John let his gaze fall on the holographic globe before him. It reminded him why he was doing this. 

"You are due a lunch break in 30 minutes, John. Might I suggest you take it now?" 

EOS, his loyal companion, was forever watching over him. John sighed. He knew he'd asked EOS to help him keep track of the necessities, but there were times he could swear she'd spoke with Scott. The fact that the two were amenable at the best of times made him think otherwise, but maybe EOS had been watching the eldest and adopting some of his traits. 

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. A break might refresh my brain. I'm struggling with the rendering code."

John saved the file and minimised it before pushing himself out the observation room towards the station's kitchen area, EOS following on her rail. 

"What would you like in your bagel today, John? Cream cheese and chive, cream cheese and smoked salmon or peanut butter and jelly?"

"I'll have the salmon one, EOS. Though be gentler with the toasting this time."

"Do not worry, John, I have adjusted the settings after performing thorough recalculations. The bread should be toasted to your preferred level. I have saved the previous settings for the next time Gordon visits." 

John smiled at the memory. Gordon needed a Zero-G refresher, so had been sent up for a week. A tsunami had, thankfully, shortened his stay, as he was needed Earthside. John enjoyed Gordon best in small doses, especially when he considered fiddling with the bagel settings funny. The charcoaled bagel that had been presented for breakfast had almost been as unpleasant as the squirty cheese Gordon had been spraying everywhere. Some had made it onto his brother's own bagel, while the rest had floated about sticking to almost every surface. John had not been impressed and Gordon ignored both John's glare and the mess. Though there had been good moments. Gordon listened in space, giving John the same respect that John had given Gordon when it was time for John's diving refresher. His younger brother swam through Five and there was a comfort in hearing Gordon's laugh echo through the ring. 

John took a bite of the bagel that EOS presented to him and brought up Gordon's position with his free hand. The aquanaut was making the most of the compulsory downtime that came after any big rescue to do what he loved most. John watched the little submarine's grid reference as the numbers fell, indicating it was diving. Thunderbird Four was a few islands away from base. John tapped the little yellow triangle, opening the comm. 

"Hey John!" The cheery voice matched the grin that was on his brother's face, "You miss me already?"

John smiled as Gordon effortlessly controlled the submarine, the hologram's arms moving outside the frame. 

"Of course. How is the local wildlife? Have you found that shoal of fish that's been spotted in the area?"

Gordon grinned at him, his eyes sparking. 

"Following them as we speak, John. Man, they are beauties! There are thousands of them John, all swimming in a chaotic swarm over the reef. It's phenomenal. You're missing out, John. Your stars have nothing on these fish."

John chuckled. 

"I'm happy with my stars. You enjoy your fish."

"Sure. Catch you later!"

Gordon blinked away and John looked past the Earth to the stars beyond. Gordon never understood John's fascination with the night sky, preferring to look down into the Earth's depths, while John looked beyond it. Finishing off the bagel, John grabbed a space thermos of tea and headed back to the observation room. He pulled up the code and dived back in. He knew time was precious and he could be required at a second’s notice. He had a deadline too. His mind slipped easily back into motion, delving deep into the code again. The break has worked wonders on his brain and he quickly overcame the problem and started on the finer adjustments while he waited for EOS to finish her part. They could then do the first test. John jumped slightly when EOS finally spoke. 

"I have completed my task, John. Shall I prepare the programme for launch?"

"Yes please, EOS."

John grabbed the virtual reality headset and slipped it over his eyes, plunging himself into darkness. He slipped the controller out of where he had stored it in his baldric. A loading screen came up and he was presented with a start screen. 

"Let the hunt begin" was written across a blurred image of a forest. Below it was a button that said "Enter Komorebi Forest". John selected it. A loading screen appeared for a short time before a framework structure of a forest appeared around him. Using the controller, he looked around the grey maze, looking out for the small egg shapes that were scattered amongst the half-complete world. It was a surreal place right now, but he planned to make it magical. A forest that would set the children's imagination wild and help them to forget the hospital beds they were confined to. 

"Is the programme functioning as expected, John?" EOS chimed in his ear. 

"It's working as planned. There’s still the texturing and images that need to be added but that'll be the easy part for you. If our servers can handle the extra load this programme will put on them, I think it’ll perform well."

John continued to explore the landscape; its bare graphical bones exposed for his scrutiny. His eyes scouted around for any weak points or glitches in the matrix. All the framework was here. Branches with greyscale leaves that he had to duck under, bushes with tunnels inside and even a few huts and chalets to explore. It was all there, ready to be coloured in and finally explored. 

"I've put a few possible plans together which you can choose from. All of them require borrowing some of the Tracy Industries servers to ensure that the programme does not interfere with the running of International Rescue." 

"Thank you, EOS. I'll check through those later and run the best one by Scott. I'm sure he can pull the right strings." John closed the programme and slipped the headset off. "Have you seen the file full of images which I have collated to help with the texturing of the environment?" 

"I have. Would you like me to start work on that next?" 

"Yes please, EOS." 

At that moment a red triangle appeared on the hologlobe that filled the centre of the room. John floated over and answered the call. 

"International Rescue, what's your situation?"

***

Alan was bored. None of his friends were online. He flicked his controller, only to remember he was meant to be beta testing John's programme. Alan slipped on the headset. Sure, it was just an Easter Egg Hunt for the sick kids, but this was his brother John. John was meticulous with his coding and Alan was looking forward to seeing what John could do with a game design. Alan had seen some of his brother's old coursework submissions and they had been some fantastic pieces of work. The start screen popped up and Alan entered Komorebi Forest. 

He found himself in a clearing; swaying trees of beech and common lime circled him with fantastic realism. A pair of birds, possibly sparrows, flew across the clearing, their chirps filling the air. The sun was out, and the smattering of wispy clouds floated through the stunningly blue sky. In the corner the instruction 'A to interact' appeared. Alan moved forward. John had already shown him the character design program, and Alan had created his own slightly cartoonish version of himself. He had made the character taller than he was, because he could. Alan started to explore, heading down one of the trails. There were small bushes and ferns everywhere. Obvious places for him to look to find eggs! He went up to one and pushed 'A'. Hands appeared and moved the leaves. A rabbit bounced out the hole and between his character's legs. Alan smiled. The kids would love that! He continued, looking both up and down. He came to an oak tree and looking into its tall branches, Alan spotted a red and gold egg. He ran up to the tree and interacted with it. The joystick then became the controller for his character’s arm. Switching between arms he made the character climb up the tree and grab the egg. As he clung to the tree, his eye on the egg count in the right-hand corner, a squirrel came down from above and studied him. It paused upside down, twisted its head side to side, before scampering along a branch and jumping into another tree. Alan failed at climbing down and ended up falling. He landed on his bottom with a jerk. 

"Well done, you found one!"

The familiar voice made Alan jump. He turned and saw a small ginger haired girl standing before him. She had a realistic design, with fine detailing in her plaits. She was wearing a simple navy dress with a white star on it and blue pumps. Her green eyes looked up at him and her smile was pleasant.

"EOS?" Alan questioned. 

"Yes Alan." 

"Did John make you an avatar?"

"No. I did this. What do you think? I tried to make it look more realistic. I made John one too." 

John was suddenly standing next to EOS, though the avatar didn't move. Unlike EOS it didn't blink. It looked so much like John but it's blank stare sent shivers down Alan's spine. 

"Wow, EOS. That's a really good likeness."

"Thank you. I worked hard on it. I thought it would be appropriate for the children to see him as he is, considering the other children will see you as you are."

Alan was relieved when the John avatar disappeared, though there was still something in the way EOS spoke that was creepy. She still had a little way to go before she would stop sounding robotic. 

"And you also made yourself?"

"Yes. I thought the children would appreciate this kind of avatar over an image of my matrix or a version of my camera module."

The idea of a floating camera in such a serene place would definitely be unnerving. 

"I agree with that EOS. But why did you choose this design?"

The little girl looked quizzically at Alan and he could see the circuits calculating in the avatar's expression. Alan wondered if this was a form of mimicry. Was EOS copying expressions they, his family, had made? He knew EOS watched the world, and probably them, learning what it means to be human and how she could be of more use to John. But how much had she picked up?

"This is the design that my processors felt would be least threatening to the children."

Alan had to agree there. He could see the similarities in the avatar to John. Had EOS given her avatar some Tracy traits? Though standing a random girl next to an International Rescue operative and having them look like family would make EOS less threatening. Still, it felt a little odd being able to put a face to EOS. Alan would always see this avatar from now on when he thought or spoke to the AI. 

"What do you think of the programme? Is it functioning well?"

"I need a little more time to explore but what I've seen so far is incredible." 

Alan and EOS strolled further along the trail. EOS became Alan's guide, pointing out the bluebells and foxglove she had rendered and even the occasional insect, like the red-legged shieldbug, she'd added on one common lime. Alan was in awe of the detail. He was aware that they were using a mix of International Rescue and Tracey Industries servers to run the programme. Alan couldn't fault his brother's design. EOS led Alan off the track and deeper into the forest until they came to a stream with small rocky waterfalls at various points. 

"This is the end of the simulation. The tree line on the other side has a barrier to stop anyone going further. Alan placed his foot in the stream. The water rushed around it with the expected fluid mechanics though with none of the cold wetness that normally accompanied a sodden shoe. The soft sounds of the water were soothing. He continued to the weeping willow trees which EOS had pointed too and tested the barrier. There was nothing to indicate it was there, but he couldn't pass through. 

“Maybe you should put something there. Something to indicate that you can’t go any further. The kids might run into it and it would be a shock when they do.”

“I see your point.”

Alan watched the young girl as she closed her eyes in thought. When she opened them again, her emerald eyes fixed on his. 

“How about something like this?”

Alan turned around. String now looped between the trees; small bells attached at places which softly chimed when the breeze shook them. The barrier had moved slightly, but when Alan reached out his hand it still worked. 

“That’s better.”

“I’ll complete the adjustments after you’ve finished testing.”

Alan continued down the border, testing it as he went. The stream soon disappeared behind a rocky cliff and its rockface became the barrier. Continuing along, with EOS following behind, Alan came across caves and ledges, all with Easter eggs hidden in them. The detail and thought that had gone into this place was beyond what Alan had expected when John had first suggested the idea. How John has found the time to design and code all this was not worth thinking about. 

Scott had been sceptical about the idea, preferring to drag John down from Five and have him present for once. But the idea that some children would have to miss out on the International Rescue Easter Egg Hunt through no fault on their own made Scott considered the idea. Scott couldn’t say no after seeing this place. Especially if John used the avatar EOS had made. John was still going to have to come along but at least he would feel a little more comfortable interacting through the programme. They had circled back to the clearing and Alan was sold. 

"I have to show this to Scott, EOS. He has to see this place!"

"There are still some final tasks to do before it is finished."

"That's doesn't matter, he still has to see it."

Alan exited the forest and pulled the headset from his head. Equipment still in hand he raced from his room towards the office where he suspected Scott to be. 

***

John stood in the clearing of his forest, listening to the sounds of laughter and screeches of 'I got one!' Right now, the entire children's intensive care unit was hunting Easter eggs and it was John's, with a little help from EOS and some nurses, job to make sure all went smoothly. This was the fourth batch of children to enter and he was starting to get the hang of it. 

The last batch had been the cancer patients, some of which had been in isolation. John had waved from the other side of the glass, and one young lad, Bryan, had been super excited. He had never met most of the other kids on the ward, and then to see someone from International Rescue made the boy bounce around his room. Bryan had come straight up to John in the forest and chatted away. Thankfully, one of the other kids he had met dragged him away to hunt Easter eggs. John had watched as Bryan was introduced to the others. John was planning to talk to Scott about handing the programme over to the hospital so kids in isolation could meet each other regularly. There would have to be supervision and other safety measures put in place, but it could really improve the lives of these children. John could think of multiple new environments that could be rendered to keep things fresh, though they might have to outsource the design of them. 

John headed down one of the paths, following the sound of laughter. One of the laughs was familiar and John paused in the shadow of a Tilia tree and watched. EOS and three other children were running around a smaller clearing. It appeared they had taught the AI how to play ‘Stuck in the mud’. A check of the time showed there was ten minutes left of the forty-minute hunt session, though after fifteen minutes most the eggs had been found and the children resorted to exploring and having fun. There were a few nurses scattered about, keeping an eye on their charges, and handling any virtual fights that broke out. EOS seemed to be enjoying herself, though John was finding it hard to tell in her new form. She was extremely proud of her craftsmanship and John had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time he saw her using this avatar. EOS laughed again as she narrowly missed being tagged. He watched as another child was tagged leaving EOS the only one standing and cornered. The boy dashed to one side only to quickly switch direction and place his hand on her arm. 

"I win!" He yelled, throwing his fist in the air. 

The others came 'unstuck' and ran to join him. 

"We only have ten minutes left. Let's go explore some more." A girl said. 

"Okay!" The other two children sang while EOS stayed quiet. The children turned to her.

"Don't you want to explore?" The girl asked. 

"I explored earlier. I'm going to go join John now. Thank you for teaching me the game."

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye EOS."

The other children disappeared into the trees and John stepped out of the shadows. He smiled at his AI. Who'd have thought she could pass as a child?

"That was an interesting interaction. I don't get many opportunities to interact with people like this."

"No, you don't. It is part of keeping you safe, but we could let you explore more virtual spaces if you want."

"I will consider it."

They stood in companionable silence. A red admiral butterfly fluttered by, and a bird sang in a tree to their right. It was peaceful. As he stood John spotted movement around his feet. A ginger and white cat was rubbing itself against his legs. Puzzled, he knelt and stroked the digital feline. It purred and nuzzled its head into his hand. The cat continued to rub itself against his hand, the movement so natural. Its programming was superb. It would take complicated code to produce such realistic and interactive behaviour. 

"EOS, you didn't tell me you put a cat in the forest."

John sat down and let the cat climb on his lap. Its body rubbed against his and its tail brushing against his face. It was a shame John couldn't feel its touch. He could imagine how soft its fur was. Though he wasn't the biggest animal lover, like Gordon, he did appreciate the need for nonhuman companionship. 

"I didn't design the cat, John. I assumed you programmed it."

John gave EOS a quizzical look. If she didn't, and he didn't, where did the cat come from? He turned back to the digital feline. 

"Maybe Alan did it?" There was uncertainty in John's voice, it wasn't an Alan thing to do. 

"Alan only ran the programme, he never edited or added code."

Worry filled John. Where had this cat come from? Was it a symptom of something more sinister? Was the programme safe? John noticed EOS stand rigid out the corner of his eye. He waited, knowing she was checking the code. Her eyes flickered open. 

"I have located the code. It's not a threat. No viruses detected. Its code came into the programme with one of the children from the last session. It came with his avatar, however the code was added into the programme and stayed active after the host avatar left. Do you want me to delete it?"

John looked at the cat in his lap. The ginger and white pattern was unique and the coding for its fur texture, behaviour and personality would have taken time. He wondered if it was based off someone's pet. He suspected one of the patients in isolation created it when they were given access the avatar programme yesterday. It was impressive. 

"It definitely contains no malicious code?"

"No, it does not."

"Then add it to the files with the other creatures. They left it here so others could enjoy it, and anything that will improve the time these children have here is welcome. Can you tell me which child made it? I might go give them a visit later."

"I'll send the information to your comm."

"Thank you, EOS."

The cat stood up, looked at John and meowed. Its eyes shone as if it was thanking him. EOS bent down and stroked the feline, bring a smile to John's face. He wondered how his brothers were getting on in the real world, setting up and helping the children who were able to leave their beds. They were only using the hospital roof garden, and the hunts were shorter due to the garden not being large. They were all going to be tired tonight, but it would be a welcome tiredness. John knew Scott had hired a house for them nearby and had gotten John to scout out the local takeout joints. Takeout, popcorn, crisps, fizzy drinks, beer (for those old enough) were all prepared with a good film selection. It was going to be a good way to end the day. 

The cat hopped off his lap and sauntered away. The session end screen popped up in front of John, and he disconnected. He was sitting at the nurses’ station on the ward and to his left two nurses also removed their headsets.

"Now that was quite the experience!" One said to the other. "No wonder I struggle to get my son to remove this thing."

"I don't think the games he is playing are all quite like that. The hack-and-slash my daughter plays looks very different." 

"Well the kids enjoyed it." 

They disinfected their headsets and placed them in the box at John's feet. John now had to collect up any borrowed headsets and decontaminate them before moving on to the next set of wards. The nurses had already handed out the chocolate Easter Eggs while the children were in the forest, so they would find them when they removed their headsets. The smiles on their faces warmed John. He'd had received many excited thank yous as he collected headsets and even the odd enthusiastic hug. John stood, put on some disposal gloves and grabbed the box. He headed towards the beds, the chatter of young voices already filling the air.


End file.
